Shingo's Awesome Trials!
by EmperorAdelheid
Summary: What happens when Shingo decides to make a homemade show about stunts?
1. The Idea

**1997, SOUTHTOWN - PAO PAO CAFE**

"That's it! I already know how to boost our popularity!" Said the young Shingo Yabuki, slamming his fist into the table he was sharing with his friends Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido and Goro Daimon.

"Oh, here we go again..." Said Benimaru, sighing as the blue-wearing student cheered happily at himself for his idea.

"Let's make some insane stunts! Everybody likes insane stunts, right?" Kyo, Benimaru and Goro sweatdropped at Shingo's idea.

Richard Meyer and Bob Wilson, the cafe's owner and his student, respectively, looked at the group from another table, their faces red with shame.

Terry Bogard, who was working as a janitor to pay the bills he had with Richard, laughed severely - after all, one of the strongest fighting trios in the King of Fighters tournament were having their dignity wrecked by the foolish Yabuki.

"I know! We can ask Athena to promote us in TV and upload the footage in the Internet! We can call it... Shingo's Awesome Trials!" Said the jolly Shingo, absolutely sure his idea was the best one in Earth.

Kyo was paralyzed with shame; Benimaru was sighing heavily; Goro was trying to think of a way to excuse himself; Richard tried to ignore the situation; Bob was doing his best to avoid laughter; and Terry was having the time of his life.

"Look, Shingo... we appreciate your contribution, but that's not exactly what we wanted to do." Said Kyo, trying to dismiss his fellow student's ideas without being rude.

"What are you talking about, Kyo? This is the best idea in the whole galaxy!" Asked Shingo, wondering how could somebody dislike his thoughts.

"First, what kind of stunts are we going to do?" Said Kyo.

"Oh, you know... riding on a shopping cart through the city, rolling downhill on a tire, playing blind paintball, eating dead leeches..." Said Shingo, almost dreaming as he thought of fame and fortune.

"That is absolutely ridiculous, Shingo!" Benimaru shouted, facepalming with a loud thud.

"You will see, guys... you will see." Said Shingo, before Bob came over to them bringing their food, which consisted of: a pile of pancakes with an absurd amount of maple syrup for Shingo; a vegetarian sandwich for Benimaru; a medium-rare steak for Kyo and a bowl of ramen for Goro.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello, this is my first story in this site. If you liked it, be sure to review, as a manner of telling me what is good and what needs to improve.

 **FUN FACT:** Kyo Kusanagi was originally planned as a character named Syo Kirishima, who is available as a striker for Kyo in some games.


	2. Shameless Promotion

**A FEW HOURS LATER, AT THE KYOKUGENRYU DOJO...**

"Oh, come on, for Orochi's sake! Answer this, Athena!" Shingo exclaimed, holding on to his cellphone for dear life. Finally, the person in the other side of the line answered.

"Hello?" Said Athena, wondering who could've called her.

"Hi, Athena! It's me, Shingo!" Said Shingo, happy to receive an answer.

"Shingo? Aren't you Kyo Kusanagi's pupil, with the blue clothing and stuff?" Said Athena, silently cursing under her breath, for she knew the trouble this could be for her.

"Yes! It's me! Please, could you do me a favor?" Answered Shingo, much to Athena's distaste.

"Urgh... fine. What is it?" Answered Athena, to Shingo's burst of happiness.

"We need you to promote our upcoming show: Shingo's Awesome Trials! Named by yours truly." Said Shingo, his eyes shining with hope.

"Oh... I see. Well, lemme see with my agents what could I do about it." Said Athena, willing to help but also scared of the consequences.

"Great! Bye!" And Shingo ended the call, without even giving time for Athena to answer.

He then immediately ran to the dojo's arena, where Goro was fighting against the master of the dojo, Takuma Sakazaki, to practice for the upcoming KOF tournament.

"Guys! Guys! I just got Athena to promote us!" Said Shingo, making everyone's jaw drop. Besides his three colleagues and Takuma, Robert and Ryo were also present.

"You're kidding me." Said Benimaru, realizing the mess that would happen.

"Is this about your project that is totally not a copy of Jackass?" Said Robert, having heard about the story from Benimaru.

"Yup!" Said Shingo.

Everyone fell into laughter, except for Kyo, Benimaru and Goro. Their emotions were a mix of extreme rage and depression.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi. I kinda forgot I had a profile in this site, and thus I took so long to update it. I'm sorry to all of you who wanted to see further of this, but I'll try to update more regularly.

 **FUN FACT:** Shingo's theme song is named "Still Green", despite the fact that his signature color is blue. Not exactly a fact, but still a nice piece of trivia.


End file.
